Cassandra
Cassandra, or more commonly referred to and known as Cass, is a main character in The Secret Series, along with other protagonists, Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji, who are also two of her best friends. She is a survivalist and is always prepared for all disasters. Cass debuts in the first book to the pentalogy, The Name Of This Book Is Secret, which is also the book where she first meets her closest friend, Max-Ernest. Cassandra is the daughter of Melanie, although Melanie is only her adoptive mother, as biologically, Cass and Melanie aren't related at all. Cass' ancestors are mostly unknown to herself and the readers, and the only known ancestors of Cass are Hermes, more commonly known as The Jester, and Anastasia, a bandit woman who also ends up as Hermes' wife. Cass is an active member of the Terces Society, a secret society with the aim of concealing and protecting the unveiling of The Secret, which is rumored to tell of the ways to immortality (one of alchemy's major secrets), something that evil secret organization, The Midnight Sun, thirst for and spend each day searching for. It is likely that she has a crush on Yo-Yoji. Why She Decided to be a Survivalist When Cass was playing with her Barbie dolls, she buried them for an unknown reason in her yard. She told her mother that they died in an electrical fire, and they couldn't be saved. After burying them, Cass decided to become a survivalist. Physical appearance The most notable thing about Cass is her big, pointy ears, which come from her ancestor, Hermes, or more commonly known as The Jester (although she doesn't like it when people notice her ears). They turn red whenever she is upset or embarrassed in any way. Cass usually wears her brown hair in braids and also wears a cap to cover her ears. She is hardly ever seen without a backpack on her back, which was a gift from Pietro and is filled with all the latest survivalist gear, especially her "super chip trail mix" (including chocolate chips, banana chips, potato chips, peanut-butter chips, and no raisins. EVER.) Etymology In the beginning of The Name Of This Book Is Secret, Pseudonymous Bosch chose the name Cassandra (or Cass) for her is because according to Greek myth, the original Cassandra was a princess of ancient Troy and the Greek god, Apollo, fell in love with her. When he was rejected, he was so frustrated that he place a curse on her; the power to predict the future, but Apollo ensured that no one shall believe her predictions. Unlike the Cassandra of myth, Cass is not a prophet nor could see into the future. But somehow she resembles a prophet because she always predicts disasters and is always prepared for it. Personality Cassandra is a kind girl who is generally selfless and giving. She is a warm-hearted girl and is The Secret Keeper, the one who holds the secret to immortality. Cass is an independant person, who prefers to do things on her own, even sometimes without the help of her two best-friends Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji. She is the kind of person who hates it when people feel sorry for her. She can be a bit harsh sometimes when she doesn't get her way. She is also very sarcastic. She pushes her friends to do things even when they think they can't. She once pushed Max-Ernest into the water when he couldn't swim to save him from the Midnight Sun. She is very caring and sometimes insecure. She is what you could call a tomboy, although towards the end of the series, she starts to get a little girly. She paints her nails, doubtful at first, but then paints them again and likes it. She also lets her hair down, wears a dress, wears lipstick, and wears a skirt. Originally, this was just as a disguise, but Cass seemed to enjoy it after a while. Relationships With Peers Max-Ernest Max-Ernest is Cass' best friend. The two have a very heartfelt relationship. The Terces Society has brought them closer to each other and without it they may have never have become best friends. In the fourth book Max-Ernest even says he thinks of Cass as a sister.difwgu7rgdsrgviusgeirutgef8rbtfuesgbrbufdnot-so-funny jokes. She even ended up telling him she didn't want him to work with her anymore, upsetting Max-Ernest. However, this changed when Cass got stuck at the Midnight Sun and Max-Ernest came to her rescue. Together, they helped save Benjamin Blake and escaped. The two made up and became best friends. In the last book, their friendship wasn't as strong as it used to be. It seemed that Max-Ernest was becoming the third wheel towards Cass and Yo-Yoji. He was seen having insecure thoughts and thinking to himself about how he didn't feel right around them and how their teasing was starting to go too far. Nonetheless, the two have a very great friendship and it is very unlikely that they fade away from eat other. Yo-Yoji Although never directly stated in the series, there was definitely some romantic tension going on between Cass and Yo-Yoji. Or at least there was on Yo-Yoji's side. Here are some reasons why he may have liked Cass: *He got nervous, flustered even, when he saw the ring that was on Cass' finger, thinking it was some sort of promise ring that another guy gave to her. The chapter ends saying, "It was almost as if he didn't like the idea of someone else giving Cass a ring." *In the third book, he opens the door for Cass saying, "After you." *He most always agrees with Cass. Hardly ever with Max-Ernest. *In the second book, Veronica comes running into the room shouting Yo-Yoji has a crush on Cass, and Yo-Yoji turns red in the face. He seems at a loss of what to say and shouts the obvious, "NO I don't!" *At their graduation when they were sitting next to each other, their pinkies interlock accidentally, except they don't let go until after a few moments. *Glob and Daniel-not-Danielle call them love birds. Cass and Yo-Yoji are very good friends, and even though it was hard for Cass to forgive him after he lied to her, she still did, and she's glad about it too. He is Cass' second best friend. Dr. L and Ms. Mauvais Dr. L and Ms. Mauvais are always after Cass because she's the secret keeper. They will often kidnap her and Max-Ernest, than threaten Cass in order to make her reveal the secret. They have also attempted to use Senor Hugo's mind control chocolate to force the secret out of her, but they never succeeded. Mel (Melanie) Cass can sometimes be hurtful to her mother when she doesn't get her way. However, she does love her mother very much. They are often shown to be fighting and arguing over things that Cass can't have. Her mother has even grounded her during the second book. During the third book, Cass' mother gets captured by an evil chef working for The Midnight Sun. If Cass doesn't bring hin the tuning fork, she will never see her mother again. Cass realizes how much she loves her mother and how she cannot live without her. The two share a heart felt moment, and Cass tells her how much she misses her and loves her. They do get her mother back safely and the two have a better relationship from then on. Owen Owen treats Cass like a younger sister. He loves her very much and would do anything, even die, to help her. He knows that he has to risk his life for the secret keeper. Cass gets very excited when she sees him. Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne Before she met Max-Ernest, they were all she had along with her mom. They were the only ones who listened to her and believed her disastrous predictions. They are not actually her biological grandparents, nor is either of them Melanie's father. Cass always loves to hear the stories they tell because they are funny and always have some sort of survival lesson in them. During the stories, Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne often argue a lot about what really happened. Every Wednesday, she helps them at the shop, but mainly they just goof off together and eat cookies and drink tea. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Terces Society Category:Relationships Towards Peers Category:Relationships Between Peers